TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2010 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which will take place on December 19, 2010 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. It will be the second annual TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event. Background TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry from SmackDown involves the Champion Kane against Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. Last month, Edge was named number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. In his quest to claiming the title, Edge abducted Kane's father Paul Bearer and psychologically torment Bearer. At Survivor Series, Edge failed to claim the championship after receiving a draw via double pinfall. With Edge still in custody of Bearer, he continues to taunt Kane leading to a match on the December 3rd episode of SmackDown. Edge beat Kane and as a result, determined the stipulation to be a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match (a match type that Edge pioneered in) for the World Heavyweight Championship. The main rivalry from Raw involves the Champion The Miz against the former Champion Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. After Orton successfully defended the WWE Championship against Wade Barrett on the November 22 episode of Raw, The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to face Orton immediately afterward and defeated Orton for the championship. On the December 6 episode of Raw, Orton tried to use his rematch clause, but the Raw General Manager said that The Miz did not have to defend his championship that night, but would instead defend it at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, with The Miz choosing the stipulation. After intefering in Orton's match with The Miz's apprentice, Alex Riley, The Miz decided that the stipulation would be a Tables match. Another rivalry from Raw involves John Cena and Wade Barrett in a Chairs match. Last month at Survivor Series, former Nexus member John Cena lost his job after Randy Orton defeated Wade Barrett under the stipulation that if Barrett did not win the WWE Championship, Cena would be fired for not following Wade's orders. However, following his firing, Cena would continue to attack Nexus members knowing that since the Nexus attacked the security upon their debut, Cena would be free to attack the Nexus without any restraints. This came to a head when on December 6, John Cena stated that his attacks on the Nexus may stop, but the attacks on Barrett will not. This caused a mutiny within the Nexus. The following week, during the Slammy Awards, Barrett would rehire Cena, who would have been kicked out by the other members of Nexus had he not, under the condition that Cena would face Barrett in a Chairs match. Matches ; ; *Kane © vs. Edge vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Alberto Del Rio in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the World Heavyweight Championship *The Miz © vs. Randy Orton in a Tables Match for the WWE Championship *John Cena vs. Wade Barrett in a Chairs Match *John Morrison vs. Sheamus in a WWE Championship #1 contenders Ladder match *Beth Phoenix & Natalya vs. Team Lay-Cool (Michelle McCool & Layla) in a Divas Tag Team Tables Match *Dolph Ziggler © vs. Jack Swagger vs. Kofi Kingston in a Triple Threat Ladder match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *TLC:Tables, Ladders & Chairs (PPV) DVD release * TBA External links * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 Offical Website * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 at Online World of Wrestling Category:TLC PPV Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Upcoming PPV Events Category:Armageddon